Yukari, Marisa, and Yuyuko
by Pergold
Summary: Yuyuko was sad, because she was bricked up in a tunnel because she didn't want to be in a doujin. But things are looking up to her when Marisa pulls a muscle during an incident. Will she come out? Find out!


The sequel to The Sad Story of Yuyuko

Yukari and Marisa would visit the tunnel where Yuyuko had been shut up.

Yukari would make a peep and say "Hello."

But Marisa, would be rude and go "Poop, poop, poop, serves you right."

Poor Yuyuko had no spell cards to answer with, she was hungry; soot and dirt from the tunnel roof had spoiled her clothes and lovely body. She was cold and unhappy, and wanted to come and be in the games again.

Marisa was always a playable character. She was proud of being one of the few magicians strong enough to do it. She was out dealing with an incident with other important people like Reimu Hakurei (and ZUN holding a camera) who had punished Yuyuko. Marisa was seeing how fast she could go, "Hurry, hurry, hurry!" she panted.

"Trickety witch! Trickety witch! Trickety witch!" said ZUN.

Marisa could see Yuyuko's tunnel in front, "In a minute," she thought, "I'll poop, poop, poop at Yuyuko and rush through the tunnel and out into the open again."

Closer and closer she came – she was almost there, when crack: "ARGGGH - AHHHHH!" she was in a could of danmaku and went slower and slower.

ZUN stopped the camera.

"What has happened to me?" asked Marisa, "I feel so weak."

"You got ambushed and pulled a muscle." said ZUN, "You can't continue any further."

"Oh dear," said Marisa, "We were going so nicely too...Look at Yuyuko laughing at me." Marisa made a face at Yuyuko and fired a master spark, but missed.

Everybody came out to see Marisa. "Humph!" said Reimu, "I never liked these Lunatic spell cards - something always going wrong; send for another character at once."

While ZUN went to go see who was left, they picked up Marisa and put her on the other side of the path, out of the way.

The only character left was Yukari, "I'll come and try." she said.

Marisa saw Yukari coming down the path, "It's no use," she said, "Yukari doesn't know anything about the mini-hakkero."

Yukari fiddled and fiddled and fiddled and fiddled, but she couldn't work the mini-hakkero. "I told you so." said Marisa rudely, "Why not give Yuyuko a try?"

"Yes." said Reimu, "I will."

"Will you help deal with this incident, Yuyuko?" she asked.

"Yes!" said Yuyuko at once.

So ZUN and Youmu got some food ready; fanboys broke down the brick walls and put down a new path. When he got enough energy, Yuyuko walked out. She was dirty and her mob cap was covered in cobwebs.

"Ooh! I'm so stiff. Ooh! I'm so stiff." she groaned.

"You'd better have a run to ease your joints, and find your spell cards." said Reimu.

Yuyuko cam back feeling better and she was put in front.

"I'm ready!" said Yuyuko.

"So am I." replied Yukari.

"Shoot hard; shoot hard; shoot hard." puffed Yukari.

"We'll do it; we'll do it; we'll do it." responded Yuyuko.

"Shoot hard we'll do it; shoot hard we'll do it; shoot hard we'll do it." they said together.

ZUN's camera jerked and began to move, slowly at first, then faster and faster.

"We've done it together! We've done it together! We've done it together!" said Yukari and Yuyuko.

"You've done it, hooray! You've done it, hooray! You've done it hooray!" sang the fans.

All the fans and characters were excited. Reimu leaned over to the side to wave to Yukari and Yuyuko; but they were going so fast that her bow fell off and was blown into a field where a youkai ate it for lunch.

They never stopped till they reached the Hakurei Shrine at the end of the plot. The fans all said "Thank You" and ZUN promised Yuyuko a redesign.

"Would you like to be dull green and light purple?"

"Yes, please." said Yuyuko, "Then I'd be like the rest of them."

Yukari and Yuyuko went home quietly and on their way, went and helped Marisa (ZUN and Reimu's orders) back to her place. All three are now best friends.

Wasn't Yuyuko pleased with her new design. She is very proud of it, as all good Touhou girls are – but she doesn't mind the doujins now, because she knows that best way to keep looking nice is to not run into tunnels, but to ask Youmu for some mind bleach or for Keine to rewrite history so it didn't happen in the first place, when the doujins are over.


End file.
